Who Wants to Win Haruhi's Heart?
by Master Ghaleon
Summary: 12th years Tamaki and Kyouya have a conversation that turns into an argument over who will marry Haruhi!  Hikaru and Kaoru then propose a game and the winner gets Haruhi!  Will Tamaki and Kyouya play fair? [TamakixHaruhixKyouya]
1. The Game is afoot

Konnichiwa, Minna-san!

Man, it's been awhile. But here I am! I'm Back!!! Bwahahaha! Though it may take awhile to regain my personality… and outside characters..

Ahem... Anyways... This is my idea of a sequel for the Host Club series. The ending just drove me nuts, so I have to do something about it. It's the next school year after the series is over, so Kyouya and Tamaki are 12th years now. The rest of the story should kind of explain itself from here. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Host Club. Well… I do… I own the DVDs… but not the rights!

* * *

**_Who Wants to Win Haruhi's Heart_?: Chapter 1-"The Game is afoot"**

* * *

Kyouya looked up from typing on his laptop to see none other than the Ouran High School Host Club's king enter the Third Music Room, the club's headquarters. 

"You're early, Tamaki." Kyouya went back to typing, clearly uninterested. He was the first one in the music room every time they had a meeting. "The meeting doesn't start for another half hour."

"Yeaaahh…" Tamaki chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I know. But I wanted to talk to you about something." He waited for Kyouya to stop typing, but it never happened.

"It's important…" Tamaki cooed in a sing-song voice.

Kyouya kept on typing.

"It has to do with the club…" he continued as he moved closer.

Still typing.

"It's about Haruhi."

The typing stopped and Kyouya glanced up at Tamaki at the mention of Haruhi, the only female member of the Host Club; just as quickly he went back to typing.

"Okay, Tamaki. What is it?" he stared back at the screen as he listened.

"Well, I'm concerned. I know this year just started and we have a whole lot of time to work it out…" Tamaki sat on the couch across from Kyouya.

"…."

"But I figured we should probably work it out right away just so it's not in the way, you see." He pressed his two index fingers together as if he was nervous. "And then we don't have to worry about it in case either of us gets into some freak accident, 'cause you know… I really don't want to leave the decision to the twins. They're not really all that responsible and…"

"You're rambling, Tamaki."

Suddenly Kyouya's laptop snapped shut and Tamaki's teary-eyed, puppy-dog face was in its place.

"Mommy! What's Haruhi going to DO when we're gone! She won't have us to protect her from the evils of the world!" Tamaki jumped up and started into one of his dramatic episodes. "What if something happens? What if somebody tries to do something bad to her? I don't think I could take it!! GYAAAARRGH!!" Tamaki started yelling in frustration and continued rambling on about all the bad stuff that could happen to Haruhi, but Kyouya wasn't listening anymore. "The brothers could forget about her and leave her somewhere!"

All Kyouya had heard was "What's Haruhi going to DO when we're gone?" He was now indulging himself in some speculation of what life may be like at Ouran for young Haruhi as a senior with only Hikaru and Kaoru left from the original club.

"What if the school catches fire and she gets trapped inside??"

Life certainly could be an adventure for Haruhi. There's no doubt that she would take it all like the man she was pretending to be; Haruhi was tough like that, nothing frightened her that he knew of. She could succeed at anything that she put her mind to. And that's just why she was going to be the one.

"WHAT IF SHE GOES INTO POVERTY?!?" Kyouya flinched at Tamaki's yelling; he had completely forgotten about him. He calmly reopened his laptop and continued to type.

"There's no need for you to worry about Haruhi. She _will_ be taken care of." He sedately stated, immediately stopping Tamaki in the middle of his rant.

"Really? By whom?" He was still standing with his hands in the air, like he was still yelling, but he was completely calmed down now.

Kyouya looked up from his laptop, leaned back in his chair and grinned at Tamaki.

"Me."

Tamaki got big-eyed and put his hands down. _Kyouya? Taking care of my Haruhi?_

"You?" Kyouya nodded curtly, still grinning. "But… Why, Kyouya?" Tamaki waited for a second, looking at Kyouya rather confusedly. But a grin popped onto his face a moment later. "Oh! I gotcha! You're brilliant! We can just come back and take care of her! Just because we'll be graduated doesn't mean we have to part!" He became so happy and started swaying and swooning. "I can be with my lovely Haruhi!"

"No, Tamaki, that's not it." That froze Tamaki.

"No? Then…… what?" A sigh came from Kyouya.

"Tamaki, this was going to wait until later, but I suppose I'll tell you now." His grin disappeared and his gaze turned into the cold stare that he usually wore. "I am going to marry Haruhi. I am going to ask her before we graduate and she and I will get married the year later, when she graduates. She will be perfectly safe in my care. There will be no need for you to worry."

No response from Tamaki. He just stood still as a statue and stared, wide-eyed, at Kyouya, who just stared right on back. Finally, after a few seconds, it all sank in.

"YOU'RE GOING TO **WHAAAAAAT**???" Tamaki started throwing a fit again. And Kyouya stared out the window.

"Marry Haruhi. My father realized Haruhi's potential as a future wife. She shows great promise and is going to become a lawyer; she would benefit my family. When my father told me that he wanted me to marry Fujioka Haruhi, I agreed. Because honestly…" He looked back to Tamaki, grinning again. "Who _doesn't _love Haruhi?" _I know I do…_

Tamaki stopped. It sounded strange coming from Kyouya, but he knew what he meant. All of the members of the Host Club loved Haruhi in one way or the other. They were always getting her attention or trying to win her affections. Not everyone loved her romantically… _But I do… I can't let Kyouya just take her away like this. Not without putting up a fight. I love Haruhi too! And I want her to be mine!_

"Is that so?" Kyouya chuckled. "Are you going to be competing with me?" Tamaki didn't realize that he said those last two sentences out loud. But he wasn't going to back down now.

"That's right Kyouya. I'm going to marry Haruhi, not you!" Tamaki was suddenly very determined.

"I don't see how…. She thinks you're an idiot." Kyouya wasn't taking Tamaki seriously at all.

Tamaki was flabbergasted! _She does not! ... Does she?_

"Well, she thinks **you're** evil!" The grin disappeared, replaced by a glare as he stood up to face Tamaki.

"You're far too cheesy for her tastes!"

"How would you know? She thinks you're stuck-up!" It became very silent. They were now glaring each other down in an intense glare-off. They were trying to evaporate each other with their minds.

Suddenly…

"Well, if we can't decide….. Let's play a game!" The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru popped in in-between the two with that little exclamation. Kyouya calmly sat down and Tamaki just blinked at their unexpected arrival.

"When did you two get here…?" Tamaki asked, looking astounded.

"Stay out of it, twins; this is none of your business." Kyouya stated.

"We've been here for most of the talk about Haruhi..." Hikaru started.

"And it most certainly is our business if it includes Haruhi." Kaoru finished as he folded his arms and smiled.

"You had pointed out that we all love Haruhi…" Hikaru faced Tamaki.

".. And thus, we should be included if it has to do with winning her love in return." Kaoru faced Kyouya. The two men were being faced down by the identical twins.

Tamaki and Kyouya were about to protest, but were stopped when their topic of conversation walked through the door with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late, did I miss anything?" She looked just as she always did: Dressed in her school uniform (A guy's) and neatly groomed. She really was very pretty, and coupled with her personality she was darned near irresistible!

The two oldest males looked at each other for a few seconds. If they had to duel it out to win her, then so be it. They seemed to exchange those words and nodded at one another before smiling over to Haruhi, who didn't seem to notice anything strange going on. But the twins noticed their submissive nods and grinned, leaving them so they could go hang on Haruhi, like they always do.

"Good Morning, Haruhi!" Tamaki cheerfully greeted her. "You haven't missed a thing."

* * *

So… hey, how was that? I haven't done one of these in a loooong time. ; Please review and lemme know what you think! Were the characters too OOC? Did you like or dislike how I moved straight into Kyouya's and Tamaki's feelings for Haruhi? I think I kind of need to for this story to really work out, ne? 

Oh! I also wanna know who you'll be rooting for in this game! The rules will be explained next time, so you can wait till then if you want. But it might help me figure it out better with your opinions!

I'll hear from you all soon, hopefully! And I'll update just as soon as I can! I know that I hate waiting for new chapters on my stories.

Thanks!!

**Master Ghaleon MG aka Mik**


	2. Here's the rules

Konnichi wa!

See? That was fast! I put up the second chapter before anyone could read the first! I think…. Well, let me know if you're a super fast… getting to the page… finding new stories before the author updates them an hour later…. Oh heck, just lemme know if you read the story before I put the second chapter out. Tamaki! Would you,please?

Tamaki: Certainly! Like a puppy Master Ghaleon doesn't own me or anyone else in this fic! But enjoy it anyways!

* * *

**_Who Wants to Win Haruhi's Heart?: _Chapter 2-"Here's the rules..."**

* * *

The meeting went smoothly, as usual. They just had the normal discussion about upcoming events and costume ideas. Renge popped in once or twice to shed her opinion, but nothing really interesting happened. 

As soon as the meeting was over Haruhi started to leave but stopped when she realized that her classmates, Hikaru and Kaoru, weren't following her like they normally did. She turned to see that they hadn't moved from their spots and gave them a questioning look. It was a look that the twins read perfectly.

"We're coming, Haruhi. Go on ahead." Hikaru waved her off.

"Yes, we just need to discuss some private matters with everyone. You know… Man stuff." Kaoru smiled and winked.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. _Boy… They're acting a bit weird today…_

"Well, okay then. See you two in class!" and with that, Haruhi left the room. The twins grinned evilly at each other and then at the two older men. Tamaki grimaced at the look whilst Kyouya did nothing, but you could easily feel that he was disturbed as well.

"My Lord…."

"And Kyouya…" The twins were starting and finishing each other's sentences.

"Here are the rules!" They spoke together

Hikaru started into the rules. "Starting today at noon we are in a competition to win Haruhi's heart."

Kaoru continued. "The rules are simple: Spend as much time with Haruhi as you can without her getting angry or annoyed at you."

"The object is to make her like you the most. At the end of the game we will find out who she likes the most and that will be our winner!"

"How much time do we have?" Tamaki asked. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, jumped away for a second to talk, and then jumped back.

"One month!" They both chimed. "See you later! And good luck!" The twins walked out of the room, leaving Kyouya and Tamaki alone again.

Tamaki turned to Kyouya, who was gathering up his laptop. This was his best friend, he confided in Kyouya, Kyouya took care of the club although he didn't need to, and he would spend time with him. How would he be able to do this? If he won then he might hurt Kyouya and if Kyouya won… _He could hurt me._

Kyouya looked up to see Tamaki watching him. He'd known Tamaki for a good 4 years now and had an idea of what he was thinking. Sighing, he stood up and faced Tamaki.

"Tamaki, I know what you're thinking. And don't you dare be worrying about me while we play this game. I don't need you to be concerned about me and I definitely don't need you backing down because you're afraid."

"Demo, Kyou—"

"No. No 'buts'. Neither of us will give up Haruhi easily, we both know that. You will work hard in this game." Kyouya gave one of his dashing grins. "You're going to have to… to beat me." And with that, Kyouya walked out of the room. He really didn't want to be competing with Tamaki. Whether he ever admitted it or not, Tamaki was his best friend. It was true what he said though…

He wouldn't give up Haruhi without a good fight. But how could he ensure that Tamaki couldn't win this game, how could he ensure victory?

He thought hard as he walked to class, and finally a grin appeared on his face about the same time he reached his homeroom. He knew how to win Haruhi.

Tamaki could never win now.

* * *

Ooooooooooh! What's Kyouya planning, hmmm? 

Sorry it was short. But I wanted to get the rules up ASAP and I've got to go to work really soon! AAAH!

Okay, you all know the rules now! Not that there's a lot of them… anyone wanna take sides? Or got any ideas for things they could do to try and win Haruhi over? I've got ideas for both of them, but if you have any cute ideas then I definitely want to hear!

Please review! I wanna know what you all think of this, help me make it freakin' awesome!

Thanks!!

**Master Ghaleon—MG aka Mik**!


	3. The First Move

Squeeeeee! I got reviews today! Arigatou[bow

I'm happy to update fast, get the story moving. But I want to give you a disclaimer… I may not update every day…. Especially Tuesdays… I don't think I'll do Tuesdays unless I do it in the morning. 'Cause I work from 6-Midnight on Tuesdays. But I'm sure I can do it other times. I really want to finish this story!

Oh…. By the way… I missed you all too!!! **Tonraibo**, go for it!

**Tonraibo**: Certainly! (I hope someone missed me! ) **Master Ghaleon** doesn't own Host Club. That honor belongs to **Bisco Hatori**.

On with the show!

* * *

**_Who wants to win Haruhi's Heart?_ : Chapter 3-"The First Move"**

* * *

Haruhi was sitting at a table with three customers, having a polite chat and, while not meaning to, wooing the young girls. _Girls are so easily flattered… _she thought as she answered a question one girl had asked about her hair. 

"I rather like simple hairstyles myself." She answered honestly with a cute smile. No one would think any different of her for having a conversation with a girl about hairstyles. "My mother would wear her hair in simple styles all the time." Haruhi looked distant, as if remembering her mother. "I came to love it very much."

The girls were blushing when Haruhi looked back at them. "That is so sweet that you still remember so much about your mother, even after all these years!" One cried. "I'm going to start wearing my hair in simple styles now!" The rest were crying with her as well.

"Me too!"

"And me! I want Haruhi to be happy and think of his mother when he sees us in simple commoner styles!" They all agreed with one another and Haruhi sweat-dropped.

"No, no!" Haruhi protested. "That's not what I was trying to say! You would all look beautiful no matter how you wore your hair!" The girls all stopped crying to stare at Haruhi for a few seconds before squealing in joy.

"Aaaaaah! Did you hear that?"

"Haruhi told us that we're beautiful!"

"Squeeeeeeeee!" You could practically see the hearts fluttering above their heads and Haruhi, once again, sweat-dropped.

"Women…" She sighed

**I...o...I**

Tamaki heard the girls squealing over Haruhi and couldn't help but look over and see Haruhi, once again, being very popular with the ladies. He should have thought of putting a woman in the club sooner, Haruhi sure does attract a lot of customers.

Haruhi was obviously embarrassed, but that didn't take away her allure. Not for the ladies and not for Tamaki. If anything, she was even cuter when she was embarrassed! Tamaki grinned and gave a little chuckle before returning his attention to his own beautiful customer, a regular for him. But it was quickly diverted back to Haruhi and then around the room. Something was missing…

_Well, of course something is missing... Morinozuna Takahashi and Haninozuka Mitsukuni. _Mori and Hunny had just graduated this last year and thus were no longer part of the Host Club. There wasn't that sense of protection that Mori had offered anymore, nor the childlike happiness and love for sweets that Hunny had. Honestly… It was rather lonely without the two of them, and everyone but Kyouya had expressed that thought. _Kyouya had merely said that we all knew it was going to happen, so we should all just move on. It seemed to the rest of us, though, that Kyouya missed the two just as much._

But that wasn't what was missing now… It was something else. _Where's Kyouya? He would know what's missing…. Wait…. _Tamaki couldn't find Kyouya anywhere. It was Kyouya that was missing. _Where is he? He didn't even show up today, only for the meeting. _He looked at the clock on the wall of the room. **12:34** is what it read. The game has started. _Is that why Kyouya is missing?_

**I...o...I**

Kyouya passed the Third Music room and heard customers squealing and giggling over Haruhi. How much longer would she go on with this charade? Knowing her, she would go on until she couldn't go on anymore; which will either be until she gets figured out as a girl or graduates. Either way would be just fine for Kyouya, he didn't need her to remain a host for her to still be appealing. He would take her any way she came.

Taking out his phone he quickly dialed a phone number and waited as it rang. He needed to take the advantage as soon as he could in this game.

"Hello?" A familiar voice came from the other side.

"Hello, Father. It's Kyouya. Could I ask a favor?"

**I...o...I**

It was finally time to close the club up for the rest of the day. The customers may have been disappointed to leave, but you could tell they had a great time. Haruhi was waving to her customers as they left, along with the twins. Tamaki's last customer had already left shortly before closing, knowing how much he "hated to part at the close". And he really did. It was never a happy situation to see someone go, especially when you're close to them. Not that he was very close to his customers personally, but he always considered them friends and loved to make them smile. "Very much like a dog", Haruhi would say.

_Ah! The game! _Tamaki had forgotten all about the game until his mention of Haruhi. He needed to get close to her and it would be to his best advantage to make the first move before the others did.

"Um… Haruhi…?" Tamaki called for her. She turned in mid-wave and looked at him.

"Hai, Senpai?"(Yes, Elder peer? (But that just sounds stupid, ne?)) He looked at her and realized with a short gasp, for the billionth time, just how adorable she was.

"Haruhiiiiiii!" Tamaki exclaimed right before he glomped her, completely out of instinct and habit. "So cuuuuuuuuute!" He rubbed his face against hers.

"Uh… Senpai…" She gave that blank glare she always gives whenever he did this.

"Cuuuuuuute, cute, cute, cute!!"

"Let me go…" Tamaki stopped. _Woops… I forgot that she didn't like that. _Tamaki let go and bowed in apology.

"Gomen, Haruhi. I just couldn't help myself." He scratched the back of his head nervously as she continued to glare at him. This wasn't going well…

"If that's all you wanted…" She started to turn to leave.

"No! Wait, Haruhi!" He quickly grabbed her wrist and she stopped, looked at his hand, and then at him, no longer glaring but curious. He didn't realize he had grabbed her hand and let go quickly with a blush on his face as he looked down to the ground. "I actually….. Wanted to… to ask you something…" He was pressing his fingers together nervously. Darn, why did it make him so nervous just to speak to her? He'd known her long enough and was never nervous around any other girl.

"Hai?" She urged him on.

With all his will power he looked up and forced himself to look her in the eye. "Haruhi, I was wondering if… maybe... you'd like to…."

"HARUHI!" Hikaru yelled.

"Time to go home!" His twin added. The two just seemed to appear right next to her—_how do they do that??_ Tamaki wondered—and grabbed her, dragging her away.

"Uhh…. Sorry, Senpai. I guess I'm leaving now. I'll see you tomorrow!" She tried her best to wave to Tamaki while being dragged out the door by the twins, who had an evil glint in their eyes. They knew that they had foiled his plan. Cursed Hitachiin twins! He shook his fist at them but the door had closed, leaving the poor thing to be scolded instead of the ones deserving it.

After a moment or two of scolding the door he sighed and relaxed his muscles. He needed to ask Haruhi out on that date… He had gotten an idea today while working as a host and observing her. But how could he do it? First he had to get her away from Hikaru and Kaoru…

"How do you rescue an angel…" He pondered aloud. "From a couple of devils?"

**I...o...I**

Haruhi walked into her home, tired as can be.

"I'm home, Otou-san!" (Dad) Haruhi removed her shoes and entered the kitchen, finding her dad seated at the table. He looked up and saw her, then gave an elated smile at seeing her home safely. He hadn't gone to work today, so he had some stubble growing in and his hair was messily pulled back into a ponytail.

"Haruhi! Welcome home! How was your day?"

"Great, Dad! How are you feeling? Any better?" She reached down and felt his forehead, checking his temperature. He had stayed home because he was sick, which was odd since he didn't get sick often. Ranka, her father, just grabbed her hand and chuckled.

"I'm just fine. Don't worry about me so much, okay? You need to be concentrating on other things." Haruhi giggled.

"I guess you're right. But it's not so bad to take care of my father, is it?"

"No." He smiled up at her. "No, it certainly isn't. Oh!" He jumped up as he remembered something. "Somebody brought something by for you today, Haruhi! Wait here, I'll get it!" Ranka ran into the other room and returned a few seconds later with a white box. "Someone just left it on the doorstep and it said 'Haruhi'. So I kept it safe until you came home." Handing it to her, he yawned. "I'm getting tired. Being sick makes you tired so easily, ne? Goodnight, Haruhi."

"Dad, it's only 6…." But he didn't hear; he had already gone to his bedroom. Haruhi shook her head. Silly man… Soon her attention was brought back to the box; a long, rectangular, unblemished white box. Just as her father had said, her name was written on the lid in black scrolling characters. It really was very beautiful. She sat down and carefully took the lid off, curious to see what was inside.

She looked in and saw a single rose; a single, perfect, long stemmed rose. Haruhi didn't even know that roses could be that perfect. But there it was, lying on the black satin material that lined the box. She picked it up, just to see if it was real—which it was—and noticed a white piece of paper laying in the bottom, contrasted by the black satin.

Her heart was thudding in a way that it never had before. She wasn't frightened, she was elated and blushing slightly, who would do something like this for her? It was so simple but so precious to her. She picked up the piece of paper and read it. What she read disappointed her and excited her all at the very same time.

"_**From your Secret Admirer."**_

* * *

Ooooooh! Who was it from? I've got a pretty good idea. Well… okay… I actually know. Darn, being the author takes all the fun out of guessing, ne? (siiigh) Aw well….. How's that? Three chapters in a day! Party!! Yay! ….. Don't expect it again… I don't think I can…O.o ;;; 

Well, I've already got a few votes in on who's rooting for who! Thus far...

**75** percent for **Kyouya**

**25** percent for **Tamaki**

You're losing, Tamaki…

**Tamaki**: Awwwwww…..

We've also got some maybes in there for other peoples too! Such as...

**Kaoru** and **Hikaru**

And

**Mori**!

(Oh yes… how can we leave **Mori** and **Hunny** out? We can't!)

Weeeeeee! This is fun! I'm very much looking forward to the upcoming chapters and I love the ideas I'm getting! Lemme know how you liked it! I especially love hearing favorite parts.

Thanks so much!! Ja ne!

**Master Ghaleon- MG aka Mik**


	4. Kyouya

Konnichi wa, Minna-san!

[takes out a piece of paper and reads it like a speech Thank you for being here today. I greatly appreciate the time and effort you take to read this stuff that I actually have time to write. I was born in a log cabin in the woods…

Tonraibo: Aaaah! Just get on with the story! Master Ghaleon doesn't own Host Club. There. Now read.

* * *

_**Who Wants to Win Haruhi's Heart? **_

* * *

Haruhi arrived at the school a little early the next day, not that she'd gotten a lot of sleep; she had actually stayed awake a lot of the night, pondering about her "Secret Admirer". And after much deliberation she had some ideas about who they could be, but no definite answers. Shifting the white box under her arm, she walked into the Third Music Room and immediately started to look for a vase. 

"Haruhi." A deep, familiar voice said, making her jump; she hadn't even thought of checking to see if anyone else was here. "Good morning. What brings you here so early?" Haruhi turned and saw Kyouya sitting in a chair with his laptop in his lap but the laptop didn't seem to be getting paid any mind to at the moment.

"Oh, good morning, Kyouya-senpai." She greeted with a smile. "I'm just looking for a vase. Do we have one?"

"What kind?"

"A skinny, tall one?"

Kyouya sat and thought for a minute. "Yes, we do have one of those." He replied, but made no move to assist her. He just watched her with an amused expression on his face, leaning his head against his hand. Haruhi waited, hoping he would tell her where it was; because one look around the room told her that there were no vases in the immediate area.

"And…… Where is it?" She inquired. Kyouya set his laptop on the table next to him and stood up.

"We hid them all after you broke the first one" He gave her a teasing smile as she hung her head and sweat-dropped. "Don't want you to have another big debt, now do we?" He then walked out of the room before she could give an answer. A minute later he walked back in carrying a tall crystal vase.

"Will this do?" He asked, holding it out for her to inspect.

"Yeah! That's wonderful! Arigatou, Kyouya-senpai!" She carefully took the vase—she really didn't want another 8 million yen debt—and set it down on a nearby table, got some water and filled it, and carefully took her rose out of the white box she was holding under her arm.

"That's a beautiful rose, Haruhi. Where'd you get it?" Haruhi looked over to see that Kyouya had sat back down in the chair he was in before, only about 6 feet away from where she was standing. She looked the rose over once more, running her fingers softly along the petals, before putting it in the vase.

"Someone left it for me on my doorstep yesterday. It was signed from my 'secret admirer'. You wouldn't have any ideas about who that might be… Would you, Senpai?" She looked over at Kyouya to see him shake his head in a 'no'. Haruhi sighed. _Oh well…One down. _She turned back to her rose to lean over and smell it, just as she had been doing all night long.

Kyouya watched Haruhi intently…soon she would be **his** Haruhi, he would make sure of that. It was amazing how much she loved that silly rose though; Kyouya could see it just by looking at her, she was constantly smelling it and caressing it and giving it loving looks as if it itself was her admirer. A desire for her to look at him like that abruptly washed over him; if he admitted to having the rose left for her then perhaps she might… _No! _He stopped himself. _If I were to reveal that in the beginning then I have nothing to work for in the end. I have made a plan and I am going to stick to it. _But he couldn't stop himself from silently standing up and moving to stand right behind Haruhi.

"Haruhi…" He spoke gently. Haruhi must not have been aware of him behind her because she jumped just a tiny bit before turning around and looking at him. At the distance he was standing behind her she almost had to look straight up to look him in the eyes. Almost as soon as she looked up at him one of his hands came up to caress the side of her face while the other gently held her chin, making it impossible for her to move her head away.

Kyouya had rarely ever touched her before, let alone this intimately. It was doing weird things to her insides that she hadn't felt before, the feelings themselves were kind of nice in a way… It was just the fact that it was Kyouya doing it to her that concerned her a little.

"Kyouya-senpai?" She felt a blush start to creep up high on her cheek bones as he took a quick glance at her lips and leaned down closer to her. Her stomach did a little flip and the rest of her insides felt loopy-like. Her legs couldn't seem to hold her quite as well as they did just a minute ago, so she reached behind her to grab the table and steady herself a little; all the while Kyouya just kept moving closer and closer, his face was only inches away now.

_You really shouldn't do this, Kyouya. _He kept telling himself. _Remember the plan, if you get too close too quick you might scare her. _

_Well, forget the plans for now. _He told himself right back. _It can't hurt to get just this close, can it?_ Plus, that cute little blush wasn't helping his resolve to stop at all; it was spurring him on, if anything. He did stop though, just an inch before their lips met, and looked in her eyes. They looked confused, frightened, and excited all at the same time and that made him grin.

"Haruhi," he whispered on her lips, making her shiver just slightly. "You should let me show you something, sometime very soon. Say… In three days?" Haruhi just nodded, she couldn't even really think straight. But it was enough for Kyouya.

"Wonderful." He once again whispered before looking up to see the time. Once he checked it he straightened up and slowly—but regretfully—released Haruhi. "Everyone else will be here soon." Kyouya turned and looked over his shoulder toward her. "Let's keep this between us, ne?" He sat down in his chair just in time for the door to open and Hikaru and Kaoru to walk in, followed by Tamaki.

Haruhi could still barely breathe from her encounter with Kyouya. _What just happened? I just came in looking for a vase and suddenly Kyouya starts acting strange…_She was glad that it was over for now though, it seemed to be just too much right now. She must have still been flushed too because Hikaru and Kaoru came over and started poking fun at her after making sure she was okay.

"You look a little red…"

"What's wrong, Haruhi?"

"N-nothing." She replied quickly, trying her best not to glance at Kyouya when she said it. The twins shrugged and then started to hang on her and tease her once again.

Tamaki continued to look at her with concern though, he didn't seem to be so easily convinced that she was fine. _Haruhi, you don't usually act this way… Something had to have happened. _He glanced over to Kyouya, who looked completely oblivious of the situation.

* * *

Yes, yes… another short chapter… But I finally got it out! Don't worry… The next one will be longer and out sooner, 'Cause I actually know what's going to happen! 

Gotta go to work though…. Fast! And for my Tamaki fans who may be disappointed at this being a Kyouya chapter, I put up my one-shot too! I've been working on it in my spare time.

Ja ne! See you next time!

**Master Ghaleon- MG aka Mik**


	5. Is all hope gone?

Hallo!

Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, here we are with the next installment! Hope you all enjoy! Sorry if I scared anyone with the… long-ness of the update.

**Tonraibo**: **Master Ghaleon** doesn't own Host Club. She doesn't even wish she does. 'Cause if she did then she couldn't write fan fictions and everything she created about the story would have to be true in some way. Soooooo… no.

* * *

_**Who wants to win Haruhi's Heart?: Chapter 5-"Is all hope gone?"**_

* * *

Tamaki was pacing back and forth in front of the Third Music Room, waiting for Haruhi to arrive for her Host Club duties. Kyouya was inside the room—he knew that—which is why Tamaki had to intercept Haruhi before she made it in. There was no way that he would be able to keep Haruhi all to himself with Kyouya around; he had his ways of making things….. happen… For all he knew, Kyouya had sided with Nekozawa to help him win. He stopped in his tracks. 

The thought sent a cold shiver up his spine.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap…._

Footsteps coming from down the hall. Tamaki looked quickly over his shoulder to see Haruhi approaching, so far unaware that Tamaki was standing at the door waiting for her. And alone too! No blasted Hitachiin twins to ruin this moment.

"Ah, Haruhi!" Tamaki cheerfully called out to her and she looked up. _She's as beautiful as ever, my wonderful daughter! _Of course when he said that he never meant it literally. Well… Maybe at first. He used to love the idea of treating Haruhi as his daughter, but soon he just couldn't. He found her all too appealing and attractive to him that he could no longer keep playing 'Daddy' with her. The names did stick, though, he just couldn't bring himself to stop calling her his daughter; it was more of a term of endearment now.

"Tamaki-senpai, good morning!" She smiled at him, never breaking her step and continued right on by him. Wait… That wasn't supposed to happen. He quickly turned around to stop her; he couldn't let her go in that room! Not before he got to speak to her; if he didn't then Kyouya would have her at his mercy yet again and he couldn't allow it! No way would his darling Haruhi be taken by his best friend!

"Wait! R-remember yesterday, Haruhi? I wanted to ask you something." She stopped and looked back at him for a few seconds, looking rather confused. Then her eyes brightened when she remembered.

"Oh yeah, I remember. What was it that you wanted to ask, senpai?"

Tamaki opened his mouth to answer when suddenly the doors opened behind them and out popped the heads of the Hitachiin brothers.

"Haruhi, Tamaki, you're late!" They both pointed out. Grabbing Haruhi, they pulled her inside and closed the door.

"We are not!" Tamaki yelled at the door. "The meeting doesn't start for 10 more minutes!" The smoke coming from his ears was almost visible.

* * *

An hour later the club meeting was simmering down to a close and everyone was packing their stuff to go to class. 

"Haruhi, will you run ahead and save our seats for us?" Hikaru asked, leaning on her shoulder.

"Why? It's not like someone is going to take them. They're assigned." She didn't even falter in putting her items away as Kaoru came up and leaned on the other shoulder.

"Yes, but we want you to do it anyways, Haruhi." Kaoru answered.

"You two are idiots, just go to class and do it yourselves." She gathered up her last item in her arms as she finished. Just as soon as she did, both brothers were pushing her out the door.

"Go save our seats Haruhi!"

"We'll be there shortly!"

"What do you think you're DOING? You can't just push someone around like that, dang rich jerks!" And then she was out of the door. The brothers closed them tight and locked them, just in case she tried to return.

Now it was only the four men standing in the room together, Kaoru and Hikaru gathered them all around in a circle.

"Today is the third day of the competition. How's everyone doing with Haruhi?" They inquired together, leaning against the table as if they weren't really concerned about the subject.

"Why would you be asking in the first place?" The Shadow King, Kyouya, retorted with a sly grin. "Afraid you're losing?"

The twins laughed at the idea.

"Us?"

"Losing?"

"You must be joking!"

"As far as we're concerned…"

"We're winning!" This last part was said together as they 'thumbs-upped' each other.

Kyouya openly twitched.

"What makes you think that? Just because you're in the same class as Haruhi doesn't mean you're winning! That kind of contact doesn't count!" Tamaki argued back and forth with the Hitachiin twins. Kyouya observed that it was rather comical and resisted the urge to tape it and sell it to the fans.

"You don't make the rules, senpai. We do!"

"Plus, even if you didn't count the time we spend with Haruhi in class we're still winning!" Hikaru and Kaoru continued to grin victoriously as they put their arms around each other.

"What?!" Tamaki and Kyouya both couldn't help but be surprised. The two older men couldn't help but wonder how on earth Hikaru and Kaoru could be so sure of victory.

"If you must know, we've had it planned from the beginning…" The twins started their monologue in perfect unison.

"I didn't want to know…" Tamaki hung his head. The twins continued explaining their "genius plan" which only consisted of making sure that Haruhi was with them every day for the whole month.

"We succeeded in getting her scheduled to be with us for almost all of her after school time this month." They were openly proud of their accomplishment.

"Whaaaa—?? How did you manage that??" Tamaki wouldn't believe that they were actually able to get Haruhi for every day in the whole month.

The twins chuckled with each other. "Funny you should ask…"

_(Flashback)_

"_Oi, Haruhi. Wanna spend the month with us?" Hikaru sat down on Haruhi's desk, just yesterday. (They're subtle, huh?)_

"_No." She replied, not even looking up from her notes._

"_Ah, but Haruhi! It'll be great fun!" Kaoru sat on the other side of Haruhi's desk._

"_No."_

"_We could go swimming or skydiving…"_

"_No."_

"_And our mother loves to order ootoro on a regular basis! We always have it around our house." Kaoru grinned slyly. And when Haruhi stopped writing and looked up at him they knew they had won._

"_Ootoro?" Her eyes took on a wistful and longing appearance at the mention of the delicious fish._

"_Yes, Haruhi." Hikaru leaned in close, right next to her ear and whispered softly into it. "All the ootoro you could ever want."_

_She looked back down and cupped her chin with her hand obviously thinking very seriously about the proposition before her. After awhile, and with no surprise to Hikaru and Kaoru, she sighed in defeat._

"_Alright."_

_(End Flashback)_

The twins chuckled evilly at the memory and then returned to earth with Tamaki and Kyouya.

"We almost had her for every single day." Hikaru started with a suddenly dampened tone.

"But she said that she had a prior engagement and couldn't be with us in two days." Kaoru finished for his brother and they both looked right at Kyouya, who just smirked at them.

"A shame, isn't it?" Kyouya offered them faux-apologetically. Tamaki, being just a little dense, could sense that there was something everyone but he knew, and they were talking about it right now.

"What's going on? What do you mean?" Tamaki interjected. Without looking at him, Hikaru answered:

"Kyouya took that last day. He somehow got to her before us, so we only have her for 30 days of the game." Tamaki fell to the ground and proceeded to twitch. _Haruhi is taken EVERY DAY? How on earth am I going to compete if I can't get any time with her? I can't ask her on that date now… It was going to be so perfect too…_

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyouya continued to talk whilst Tamaki twitched on the ground, thinking to himself, until they decided to part for classes.

"Ja ne! We're going to go hang out with Haruhi now!" The twins laughed in what could have been seen as a maniacal fashion to the two older men standing in the room alone. Well… one standing, the other laying on the ground.Kyouya sighed and pushed his glasses up higher onto the bridge of his nose. _This is going to be even harder to accomplish now that the twins have taken so much time of hers. I guess that my timing is going to have to be perfect to achieve victory._

"You should go to class too, Tamaki. I'll see you there." Kyouya then walked out of the room without another room, leaving Tamaki still on the ground.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru walked through the halls alone, even though they were surrounded by hordes of students on their way to class. The two were in deep contemplation and yet knew exactly what the other was thinking. _Tamaki is scared now, if we can get Tamaki out of the competition then we can focus our whole strategy around Kyouya. We don't want either of them to have our Haruhi._

The twins had decided long ago that they would fight to keep Haruhi because it would just be far too lonely without her. She was the first real person to break into their own little world, and they sure as heck weren't going to let her leave.

They had focused their game plan around destroying the other players instead of seducing Haruhi; because they didn't want to change anything by trying to start a romantic relationship with her, they just wanted her the way she was.

The truth was that other than themselves, Haruhi was their best friend.

"Hikaru." Kaoru turned his head to look at his older brother. "Do you think he'll give up yet?"

"Heh, probably not, Kaoru. He is Tamaki after all and Tamaki is known to be a little outrageous at times, he's not likely to give up too soon."

"At times…?" Kaoru pointed out with a laugh. The two looked at each other and then, after a second, burst into laughter.

* * *

_How am I going to do this? Think, Tamaki, think! _Tamaki was still lying on the floor, waiting for a bright idea to hit him. 

_**CLONK!**_

"Ow! What on—…" Tamaki looked to see what had dropped on his head and saw a small wooden Beelzenef figurine lying on the ground just an inch from his nose.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" Tamaki shrieked, jumping up and away from the figurine. Then he looked up and saw none other then Nekozawa-senpai himself standing next to the small figurine with his own Beelzenef puppet, and Tamaki shrieked louder.

"W-w-w-w-what are you doing in here?!" Superstitious Tamaki had jumped behind a couch to protect himself from the black magic of Nekozawa and Beelzenef. Grinning, Nekozawa picked up the Beelzenef figurine and advanced toward Tamaki.

"The Black Magic club can help with what is ailing you. This Beelzenef figurine can do wonders…" He held the figurine out to Tamaki, who cowered down further behind the couch.

"I DON'T WANT TO KILL KYOUYA!" He screamed over the couch. Nekozawa stopped.

"Kill? No, no, no… There are things worse than death in this life, Suou-kun. THAT is what Beelzenef can do."

"Well, I don't want it! Keep it away!"

Nekozawa put the figurine in the folds of his robe with a sigh.

"Very well, Suou-kun. But if you ever change your mind, the Black Magic club will be waiting for you at this school, in the same place as always." And with that, Nekozawa seemed to dissipate into thin air; though he really just quickly fluttered gracefully out of the room. Tamaki let out the breath he had been holding, relieved that Nekozawa-senpai was now gone. He was honestly, truthfully scared of that man.

But something he had said was sticking with him.

"…_will be waiting for you at this school, in the same place as always."_

"That's it!" Tamaki jumped up from behind the couch. "Arigatou, Nekozawa-senpai!" He yelled, knowing that he wouldn't be heard. Yet he felt a cold shiver go down his back that felt an awful lot like a reply. Shaking it off, he ran from the room to his class pumped up and optimistic.

_Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyouya have taken up all of Haruhi's free time outside of school. But who's to say that I can't take up her time IN school!_

He arrived in class looking out of breath but happy and Kyouya took note of that. _He was so down just awhile ago. I wonder what happened… _Kyouya pondered while Tamaki started to plot his first real move.

* * *

There you have it! Finally up! How was it? AHAAH!! I got my beloved Nekozawa in here! He's my most favorite of all! Squeeeeeeee! 

Hey! This is the longest chapter yet! It could've been longer, but I was afraid of making it too long. Normal chapter, short chapter, normal chapter, short chapter, LOOOOOOOOOOONG chapter… No… It wouldn't have worked out. I know that I have a short attention span and if I were to suddenly read something that long I would get bored.

Who am I kidding though, YOU'RE reading it, not me. What do you all think about the chapter sizes?

Also, sorry to those who I told this was going to be my fun chapter… I don't think that one will come until next time or the time after. Gomen!

And another sorry to those who I scared in my slow update. You see, my best friend just left on his "2 year trip" last Wednesday and I was spending as much time with him before he left. (You know… not gonna see him for 2 years…) And then I was recovering after he did leave. But I'm fine now and back to business! Good to see you all again!

**Master Ghaleon—MG aka Mik**


	6. Tamaki's Turn

Hiya!

Wow… As I'm writing this, I have 41 reviews on this story! That is the most I've ever gotten ever! Yay!! Party! Woohoo! _Dances_

**Kyouya**: You know you're going to have to pay me for all of that confetti you're throwing around. That stuff is imported.

**Me**: _Blink_… _scoops confetti into container and hands it back to Kyouya_

**Tonraibo**: Master Ghaleon disclaims all of this! None of the characters are hers… or the show… just the story… That's all she has, poor girl…

P.S. Yes… The beginning is supposed to be kinda cheesy sounding.

* * *

Creeping… Slowly creeping. Unseen too, like a shadow in the night. Silently and stealthily stalking his prey like a raccoon looking for a piece of food. Suddenly he locates his target—a tasty little morsel—takes aim, and pounces! 

"Haruhiiiiiiiiiiiii!!"

"AAUGH! Get off of me, senpai!"

* * *

That was just a few minutes ago. Haruhi had been sitting at lunch all alone eating in the classroom as usual and since Hikaru and Kaoru always ate in the lunch room, this was the perfect time to catch her. 

So he did.

It turned out though that he wasn't like a raccoon slowly creeping like a shadow in the night. The other students in the classroom were watching him curiously the whole time and knew exactly where he was and what he was doing, even if he was totally oblivious to them as he crouched down behind desks, jumping from one to the other. Also, that tasty little morsel fought back. She beat him into the ground, as he was demonstrating right now by laying face down on the floor.

"Senpai? Senpai, are you okay?" Haruhi had crouched down on the ground next to him and was gently shaking his shoulder. Tamaki's head slowly moved up and down for yes. Haruhi sighed, relieved that he was okay. He hadn't moved since he fell to the ground.

"Come on, senpai. Let's go outside. We'll get you taken care of." Haruhi grabbed Tamaki's arm and tried to pull him up from the floor, after awhile Tamaki cooperated and he was off the floor and out of the door with Haruhi.

Tamaki's face was red, not the blushing or embarrassed kind of red, the "I-just-met-the-floor" kind of red. But not everyone knew that and Tamaki got a few curious looks as he was being pulled through the hall by Haruhi with a red face, not that he cared. He was used to strange and curious looks from people; with his kind of lifestyle, he had to be. He was just merely observing that fact as a distraction from the fact that Haruhi was holding his hand as she pulled him through the ocean of students and then outside into the fresh air.

Once outside Haruhi released Tamaki's hand and turned to face him.

"Tamaki-senpai, you need to be more careful. You can't just be jumping on me like that every chance you get!" Her tone was lightly chastising and her hands were resting on her hips, she appeared to be a mother chastising her child. _Wait… I'M the Daddy! _Before he could voice any thoughts of his, she continued, gesturing to her uniform.

"The uniform makes everyone think I'm a boy, right? Well, either you jumping on me is going to make everyone realize I'm a girl… Or it's going to make everyone think you're…" She faltered here, not wanting to say anything harsh. "'Weird'…" Haruhi hoped that she had said it in such a way that he would catch on.

"Weird…?"

Nope. He apparently didn't catch on. Haruhi sighed.

"Yes. Weird. As in, 'Tamaki _likes_ guys' kind of weird."

"Ooooh… But I don't." He blinked at her and gave her a 'duh' look.

"I **know **you don't! That's why—…" Suddenly his arms were around her and she was against his chest, his cheek was resting on her head.

"I like **you**, Haruhi!" He exclaimed, rubbing his cheek lightly against her hair. The whole situation should have just been a light-hearted, "Oh it's just Tamaki" kind of thing. But in the last day the weirdest things have been happening with the guys around her, especially the situation with Kyouya. So Tamaki's hug and statement, frivolous as they were, were now making her blush; she wasn't used to this feeling of anxiety and the excitement of being held against a boy.

Tamaki was bigger than her and his embrace seemed to swallow her, taking her somewhere warm, inviting, and safe. She was so very tempted to stay here in his hug and was seriously considering it, but he pulled back.

"Haruhi? You okay?" With one arm still around her he used his free hand to tilt her chin up to get a better look at her face, his own showed concern for her. The position was similar, but not quite the same, to hers and Kyouya's just yesterday. Her stomach did a small flip as she realized this, _What is wrong with me? Is this going to happen every time I get held by a boy?_

"You're all red, Haruhi." He still sounded concerned but gave a small chuckle as he used his other hand to rub the redness on her cheek, giving her a charming smile. Haruhi stifled the small intake of air she was about to make and just held her breath. Now it was exactly like yesterday! All Tamaki needed to do now was lean closer…

Suddenly Haruhi smacked his chest and pushed herself away from him. He let go without a fight, he didn't even really have a grip on her, and she ran away.

…_Huh…? _Tamaki thought as she ran without looking back. He looked all around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. _What just happened?_ He was completely oblivious to the fact that he had apparently done something wrong that made Haruhi run.

Haruhi understood that as she ran from Tamaki. _He had no idea that he'd done anything wrong. But I couldn't stay there any longer. _The feeling she was getting was just getting overwhelming and she wasn't ready to handle it, not from Tamaki or Kyouya or anyone. She stopped when she was sure she was out of sight and took a seat on a marble bench seated next to a pool of water, where she caught her breath. What was WRONG with the Host Club boys as of late?

* * *

Tamaki watched from afar as Hikaru and Kaoru surrounded Haruhi an hour later. If he was going to get near her without them around, then he was going to have to study their schedules and figure out when the perfect times would be. It would take time and patience but he was positive that he could do it.

* * *

The three 2nd years were walking down the hall just a few minutes later. Hikaru and Kaoru walking on either side of Haruhi, who was writing down last minute notes and thoughts in a notebook. As she was pondering how to word her final thought she got bumped from behind and her pen went flying through the air, missing all of the nearby students, and got kicked into a dark classroom. 

Haruhi told Hikaru and Kaoru that she would catch up with them in a minute and the two stopped to look at her.

"Why?" They both asked her, seeming curious and not noticing her flying pen a few seconds before.

"I dropped my pen and it flew into that classroom. I'm just going to pick it up, okay?"

"Haruhi, it's just a pen."

"Yeah, we'll get you another one when we get to class." She glared at the twins. They just didn't understand.

"I like that pen. Kyouya sold my last favorite one and I am not going to lose this one. It'll just take a minute; I'll catch right up to you!" After a second the twins shrugged and continued to walk.

"Okay, just hurry up, Haruhi!"

Haruhi weaved and ducked her way through the students until she finally reached the dark classroom. Once she entered, the door slowly closed until there was only a tiny bit of light showing in. She searched around for a light switch but when she couldn't find one she just opted for getting down on her hands and knees to search. After a minute of searching, and still not finding it, a light bloomed in one corner of the room as another door opened. It appeared to be a candle, no… wait. A bunch of candles! A horde of cloaked figures floated into the room around Haruhi, staring down at her. One cloaked figure stepped forward, displaying a Beelzenef puppet on one hand.

"Nek-Nekozawa-senpai?" Haruhi had stuttered out of disbelief, not fear, as she stood up. "What are you doing here? Didn't you graduate last year along with Mori and Hunny-senpai?" She could see him grin as he nodded slowly.

"Hai, I did. But I just couldn't leave my club. You see, I must remain with my people or they would be lost and, unfortunately, my baby sister is not old enough, nor ready to take charge of this wondrous organization. So until then I will stay and take care of it. I am more than willing." She could tell that he really did care for his club by the way he spoke of it.

"What brings you here, Fujioka-san?" He inquired after a few seconds.

"Well, I dropped my pen and it rolled in here. Have you seen it?"

"Ah, yes. This pen?" He held up a pen, a blue one with the little panda on top. That was it.

"Hai! Arigatou, senpai!" She reached out to receive her pen from Nekozawa.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! HARUHIIIIIIII!! DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON'T!!!" A very, very familiar voice rang out. _Oh, no…_ She sighed inwardly right before she was grabbed around her waist by Tamaki. He held onto her with one arm as he swatted at the pen Nekozawa was holding, just like a cat would; he was almost hissing at it too. She struggled against his arm almost immediately.

"Tamaki-senpai! Let me go! NOW!!" She yelled in his ear, resulting in his grip weakening so that he could nurse his wounded eardrum. Haruhi straightened herself out and then walked over to Nekozawa, who hadn't moved an inch in the last few moments. When she approached though, he lowered his hand and placed the pen in Haruhi's hand.

"Arigatou. And sorry about Tamaki-senpai." She had the decency to look apologetic for Tamaki. Nekozawa just smiled at the two.

"No problem. The Host Club members are our friends…" He and his club members started to sink into the shadows as their candle lights grew dimmer and dimmer. "… And they are welcome here at any time…" They were now completely gone, emerged in darkness with no light at all.

"… For any reason." A final statement echoed eerily through the dark and empty room. The were both alone in the dark now. Haruhi immediately made her way for the door.

"Senpai, why are you following me? Can't you just leave me alone!" She didn't mean to sound harsh, but he had been following her all day long and had not gotten one minute of personal time or privacy. Either the twins were following her, or Kyouya needed her for something, or Tamaki would pop up when she thought she finally had personal time!

"B-But Haruhi, I just saved your life!" She knew that he was referring to Nekozawa and stopped, sighing at him.

"When are you going to realize that Nekozawa-senpai means no harm? You heard him, we're his friends!"

"He could be a friend eater!!"

"Or for goodness sake…" She continued on to the door only to be stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Tamaki, let go." She was starting to get a headache from being around Tamaki, she needed… To… Be… Alone.

"No." His voice had gotten serious, it was much deeper now. She tugged at her wrist, trying to free it.

"I'm not kidding, Tamaki. I need to go and you're not helping—…" She was once again, for the second time today, pulled up against Tamaki in a tight hug.

"… Tamaki…?" His chin was resting on her head and he remained silent for a moment longer, Haruhi was no longer struggling but just waited for something to happen.

"Haruhi," he slowly began. "You must understand. I don't want you hurt, or cursed, or any other bad thing. Please don't be mad when I try to keep you away from Nekozawa-senpai… Please. I don't want you to be near him or, at the very least, alone with him."

"But, senpai, I was just getting my pen. There was no way I could've known—…"

"That's not the point!" He held on to her just a bit tighter, but continued to stare straight ahead. "I'm just… scared. Okay, Haruhi? I'm scared for you." He lowered his head to her shoulder, trying to convey his emotions to her.

Haruhi did understand though, Tamaki was very superstitious about Nekozawa-senpai and scared of him too. Even though it was irrational, it still made sense to Haruhi; Tamaki was worried about her and she really shouldn't do that to him.

Her arms rose and circled around his waist, hugging him back. Her frustrated feelings from earlier seemed to melt away as she took comfort from Tamaki and gave him some in return.

"Okay, Tamaki. I'll be careful. Thank you for being worried about me." She could feel Tamaki smile against her shoulder and then raise his head. She could barely see him through the little bit of light coming in through the crack in the door, but she saw his head descend towards hers and felt him softly kiss her on the forehead. A faint blush rose into her cheeks for the hundredth time today.

"You're welcome, Haruhi." He smiled down at her and the two just watched each other for awhile until an eerie sound filled the room.

"HaaaaAAAaaaaruuuhiiiiIII…. TAAAAaaammmAaaaAAAAKiiiiii…." A ghost like sound came from all around them. All of Tamaki's hair rose on its ends right before he quickly grabbed Haruhi and ran screaming from the room.

"A ghost, Haruhi! A GHOST!"

"AAUgh! Senpai! There are no such things as ghooooooosts!"

* * *

Kyouya chuckled as he saw the two running from the darkened room. _Oh, that was brilliant, Kyouya._

He had been walking down the hall when he saw Tamaki leap into the room screaming.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! HARUHIIIIIIII!! DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON'T!!!"

Kyouya was curious and peeked inside through the door that was cracked open just a tiny bit. He had seen Tamaki "protecting" Haruhi from the Black Magic club and then they were left alone. Not liking where that was going, he opened his briefcase and took out a little wireless speaker. He had just gotten it a few days ago and carried it around with him in case he needed it for a presentation or something.

He attached the speaker to the doorframe, facing it inside the room, and then he walked over to the other side of the hall where he proceeded to give his best ghost impression through the wireless microphone.

Surely enough, Tamaki ran through the door no more than a few seconds later, dragging Haruhi behind him. Once the two were out of sight, Kyouya retrieved his speaker from the doorframe.

"You just try and be alone in the dark with her again, Tamaki." With one more chuckle he went to class.

* * *

Ahahaha! Kyouya is so evil… But brilliant, ne? Aww… So Tamaki kind of got his "moment" with Haruhi even if he didn't really realize it…. Either time… 

I felt bad about scaring some of you and so here's another chapter! Two chapters in two days!

You know what? I think I'm getting my touch back. How'd you like it? I particularly liked the beginning. That's my favorite kind of stuff to write!

See you next time! It's going to be the chapter I've been waiting to write! YAAAAY! Funness!

**Master Ghaleon-MG aka Mik**


End file.
